Sands of Inaros/Transcript
This page contains the entire transcript of the Sands of Inaros quest. Introduction Entering the Relay :"I have a rare opportunity for you." : Inbox Message :"I have a rare opportunity for you. It seems there may be a tomb hidden on that forsaken rock you call Phobos. Tombs mean treasure, and yet, sadly, my usual relic hunters are superstitious idiots who refuse to disturb this so-called 'sacred' place. You, Tenno, however, are more pragmatic, especially when it comes to Ducats, am I right?" : Traveling to the Tomb :"Hmph, oh my. You can feel the filth and grit in every breath. This desolate rock is the former colony of the backward-thinking sky worshippers. Their stories are worth as much as the sand around you; nothing. The Grineer took 'pity' on their miserable existence years ago, returning this so-called civilization to the sand. Yet, for some elusive reason, their relics have become quite fashionable and thus valuable. Rare antiquities; that's why we're here." : Entering the Tomb :"Ignore these glyphs, nothing but nonsense about their so-called god-king. , is it? How quaint. The only thing heaven-sent from Inaros will be the price his relics fetch at auction." : "Hush my little dune. You don't need to be scared. There, there, that's right, shake out the sand, but remember, not all of it, and I'll tell you the story." :"Tenno, what is this? How are you doing that?" : "Long ago, the lands of our colony were cursed, they were soaked in fear. The Golden Skymen would come and take our children away. Young and old alike, cowered before them, afraid to lose their most beloved." :"That voice, Tenno, stop this!" : "But then he came. The Fear-eater. The skykiller. He was called Inaros!" When Discovering the Sacred Vessel :"A Burial Vessel! It will contain precious relics! There, there, you're not defiling a tomb, you're creating wealth!" : When Extracting :"Return to your ship. We must examine this Vessel further." : Investigating the First Vessel :"I could have never foreseen this. That Vessel, it contains primitive etchings that seem to be a sort of blueprint. Was a Warframe entombed there?" : :"Look at it. It's exquisite. There's an inscription: 'Prove you are him, destroy the ones who oppress.' Destroy who? Does this smudged glyph represent some enemy? You will have to carry that Vessel into battle and prove yourself if we are to unlock these secrets." : Filling the Vessel :"The glyph, its changed! You must be fulfilling some primitive rite of passage!" : :"Whatever that Vessel wants you to do, I'm certain it's somehow connected to that smudged glyph." : :"I don't know how this happened, but that glyph on the Sacred Vessel, it's changed. I suggest you stay on this path." : When the Vessel is Full :"Tenno, look, the glyph. It's completely clear. And there's a new inscription: 'Return for him.' Return to the tomb so we can get past this superstitious nonsense and on to something worthwhile." : Returning the First Vessel :"I'll be grateful when this is over. I cannot stand this barren place. Even the Orokin could not have enlightened these sand skates." : :"Remember, we're here for relics, not stories, so I'd appreciate if you kept your Tenno soma-void-resonance 'thing' to a minimum. I've had enough of this culture to last a lifetime." : Entering the Tomb :"Take the Vessel to the door. What happens?" : "Little one, after this, you must sleep." Discovering the Second Vessel :"Not again." : "Inaros began not as our king, but as our enemy; a warrior of the Golden Skymen. But for each child the Skymen took away, Inaros grew ever more angry, until one fateful night. Another child had been taken and the villagers had gathered in a mourning circle, weeping, until they heard... a small voice. By the dunes! It was the child, returned! As he approached, the people gasped in horror as they saw that he was drenched in blood. His father rushed to the boy and embraced him and saw that he had no wounds. Who's blood is this,' he asked?'' ''The boy looked to the sky and said, 'This is the blood of the Skymen. This is the work of Inaros! By the sand and stars, the Skymen raged. They set upon Inaros with their armies but none could prevail, for he commanded the sand, he commanded death. Inaros ate their fear and became stronger." :"None of this, none of this could true! Could it?" : "And so they left us, and took with them our fear. On that day, Inaros became our king and, in a great whirlwind of sand, ascended to watch over us from his throne in the sky." :"What if...? It... it can't be." : When Extracting :"That voice, return to your ship. I, I must collect myself." : Investigating the Second Vessel :"I'm beginning to think this Inaros myth was drawn from an actual Warframe." : :"Oh, I see. Another glyph, another challenge. See if you can figure out which enemy it represents." : When the Vessel is Full :"This wretched place, why did I even come here? I keep telling myself it was the treasure but- ...Push it back, stupid Baro, there's no wealth in these memories." : :"Tenno, we need to open that next chamber. Go." : Returning the Second Vessel :"By the Void, the Grineer have picked up our scent! They'll take me... it- Inaros! You have to stop these animals at once!" : Entering the Tomb :"So where is she? That voice? I think I need to hear the rest. I think I've needed to hear this for a long time." : "And so for years we lived in peace and our little dunes were our own to keep. But the sands of peace are ever-shifting. Years later, a plague came to the desert. The Infested. ''Desperate, our people called out to sky: Inaros! Inaros! But they could not wake him, and so they were consumed by the ravenous horde. With all lost, the few remaining villagers gathered in the mourning circle to prepare for the end, when suddenly, a storm rose about them, a colossal spiral storm of sand, piercing the sky! The villagers huddled, trapped within the storm's eye as the beasts charged them. In moments, the beasts were torn apart and the Infested plague was swept away, never to be seen again. As the storm subsided the people ventured out into the desert, hoping to catch a glimpse of their saviour, their beloved Inaros." "They found his glorious metal body, broken and still, lying in the sand. Did they mourn? No. They knew his spirit had returned to the sky to watch over them once again. They gathered his body to keep it safe from thieves and raiders. They placed the pieces within the Sacred Vessels and entombed them in secret, knowing that one day Inaros would reclaim his body and rise again. So now my sweet dune, you have no need of fear. Take these grains, and keep them under your pillow. Inaros will watch over you." When Extracting :"Find extraction. We're done here." : Investigating the Final Vessel :"The story isn't just a myth, is it?" : :"Look at this sacred vessel; one of four, just as she described. And the challenges, you must prove you're Tenno." : When the Vessel is Full :"The Grineer are returning in force! Tenno, I don't care about the money anymore, just stop those dogs from getting Inaros!" : Returning the Final Vessel :"Cut them down, make them fear this place! The Grineer should be swept away!" : Entering the Tomb "Quickly, my sweet dune, they're coming...!" :"I tried so hard to forget." : "Quickly, in here. Don't make a sound, Baro. Here. Hold these grains in your hand, tight. Inaros will protect you." :"It wasn't me I was worried about." : (Young Baro breathing) "What do you want?" "Targat akoroitier" (Target acquired) "No! You have no right!" "Inaros... Inaros... Inaros!" "Koss huut!" (Kill it!) "No! You... ha-have no right..." "Rans tet klem, keterai!" (Don't let them get away!) "No, no it's just me..." "Inaros... Inaros..." "No-!" "(Gunshots)" :"But Inaros never came. You've shown me why I came here, Tenno. Not for riches." : After Retrieving the Fourth Vessel :"The doors are closing again. Prove that you are worthy of Inaros' strength one last time." : Ending :"My mother's call will be answered. Inaros will rise again. Come home, Tenno." : Category:Quotes